


Tickles, Giggles and Cuddles

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), Showki - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Showki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunwoo is the best boyfriend, its kihyuns birthday, kihyun is super cute uwu, showki are really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Kihyun arrived home feeling tired. Work was busy and he just really missed his boyfriend. Hyunwoo had to go on a work trip and wouldn’t get back until after his birthday. He said he would facetime him though, and that made him happy.filling in the "tooth-rotting fluff" square....BINGO!





	Tickles, Giggles and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this one! it's my final work for showki bingo and now i have a bingo!
> 
> hope you all enjoy~

Hyunwoo had it all planned out. It was Kihyun’s birthday and he was going to surprise him by arriving back from his work trip early. Kihyun had to work at the coffee shop down the road from their apartment until 6, so Hyunwoo would arrive and hide, waiting for the younger to return home. Then he would take him out to dinner. He was excited.

 

Hyunwoo checked the time on his phone, it read 5:30pm. He was in the taxi on his way home from the airport.  _ I can make it.  _ He assured himself.

 

Twenty minutes later he arrived home. He ran inside and hid his things inside of the spare bedroom before switching all the lights off and hiding in the lounge room. He hid behind the couch and took out his phone, checking the time, 5:55pm. Kihyun would be finishing in five minutes. He decided to text Kihyun.

 

**Me:**

**Hope your shift went well baby xx I’ll facetime you later okay? Get home safely <3**

 

He turned his phone off and waited.

 

His phone dinged a few minutes later. Hyunwoo checked it and saw that Kihyun had replied.

 

**Kihyunnie <3:**

**Hi baby!! It went alright….I miss you so much :(( I’m on my way home now! Ttyl xx**

 

Hyunwoo breathed deeply to calm himself. He switched off his phone and put it in his pocket, waiting for Kihyun to arrive home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun arrived home feeling tired. Work was busy and he just really missed his boyfriend. Hyunwoo had to go on a work trip and wouldn’t get back until after his birthday. He said he would facetime him though, and that made him happy.

 

He unlocked the door and opened it, kicking off his shoes and switching on the light. He was about to walk to the kitchen when he was caught by surprise.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIHYUN!” Hyunwoo jumped up from behind the couch in the loungeroom, running towards Kihyun.

 

“HYUNWOO! Oh my god!” Kihyun was lifted up into his boyfriend’s arms and they hugged each other tightly.

 

“I came home early! Did I surprise you?” Hyunwoo put Kihyun down and smiled at him, wide and teeth showing, making Kihyun’s heart melt.

 

“Hyunwoo I-I...oh my god.” Kihyun began sobbing harshly and Hyunwoo wrapped his arms protectively around the younger.

 

“Hey now shh what’s wrong?”

 

“I just….I’m so happy Hyunwoo….I’m so happy you’re here.” Kihyun giggled and pulled away from his boyfriend, placing a light kiss on his lips.

 

“I would never miss your birthday for the world. I love you so much.”

 

“Hyunwoo I love you so so so much thank you.”

 

“Now, go get changed into something nice, I’m taking you out for dinner.”

 

“What?” Kihyun looked at his boyfriend curiously.

 

“You heard what I said, now go! I have a reservation and don’t want to be late!” Hyunwoo winked at Kihyun who laughed.

 

“Okay okay I’m going.”

 

Kihyun walked to his room and chose an outfit. A black, silk button-up with long sleeves, black skinny jeans and black boots. He quickly changed and walked to the bathroom to fix his hair. He walked out into the lounge room and saw Hyunwoo waiting for him. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeve button up, black jeans and black boots. Kihyun laughed at how they were almost matching.

 

“Hey good looking, we almost match.” Kihyun said as he walked into the room.

 

Hyunwoo stood from the couch and walked over to the younger. “Now look at you. We do almost match, but of course you look way more amazing My Prince.”

 

Kihyun blushed at being called ‘my prince’, a nickname Hyunwoo had called him the last few months. “S-shall we go?” Kihyun tried to suppress the blush that was threatening to paint his cheeks but failed.

 

Hyunwoo laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. Come now birthday boy, we have a dinner to attend.”

 

The pair left the apartment, locking the door behind them. They went downstairs and Hyunwoo called for a taxi. It arrived in no time and they made their way to the restaurant.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. Hyunwoo told the waiter at the door he had a reservation and they were lead to a table for two with a beautiful view of the city next to them. They sat down and looked through the menu, ordering their food. The food came and they began to eat. 

 

“Hey Kihyun, here’s your present.” Hyunwoo handed Kihyun a small bag. “Happy birthday baby.’

 

Kihyun smiled brightly. “Thank you Hyunwoo.”

 

He took out the card and read it, almost crying at the beautiful message Hyunwoo had written.

 

_ My dearest Kihyun, _

 

_ Happy Birthday! Another year together! Thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend ever. You’re so kind, caring, loving and deserve nothing but good things in life. You were there for me always, and never left my side when I needed you most. Thank you. I love you so much, more than you will ever know. _

 

_ Love from Hyunwoo _

 

“Oh Hyunwoo...I love you so much.” Kihyun looked up at his boyfriend with tear filled eyes.

 

“Don’t cry! Look at your presents!”

 

Kihyun opened the bag and pulled out a red velvet bag. He opened it up and found a silver bracelet with a nameplate on it. The nameplate read ‘My Prince’ on one side and “I Love You Forever -SH’ on the other.

 

Kihyun put a hand over his mouth, suppressing a gasp. “Hyunwoo it’s beautiful thank you.”

 

“There’s still one more look!” Hyunwoo smiled.

 

Kihyun nodded and reached into the bag, pulling out a velvet box. He opened it up and saw a ring inside. Then it hit him.

 

“H-Hyunwoo I...is this-”

 

Hyunwoo stood and walked in front of Kihyun. He kneeled and took the box from Kihyun’s shaking hands, holding it in front of him.

 

“Yoo Kihyun, will you do the honour of becoming my husband?”

 

Kihyun broke into sobs, he smiled and nodded his head vigorously. “YES! Yes! Oh my god Hyunwoo yes!” 

 

Hyunwoo stood along with Kihyun and they hugged. The entire restaurant applauded and cheered. Hyunwoo pulled back and took the ring out of the box. 

 

“Give me your hand.” Hyunwoo whispered to Kihyun.

 

Kihyun gave Hyunwoo his hand and Hyunwoo slipped the ring onto his ring finger. “I love you so much Hyunwoo. Thank you for the best birthday ever.”

 

Hyunwoo cupped Kihyun’s face and kissed him. The people in the restaurant cheered and clapped again and Kihyun broke away to laugh.

 

“Let’s finish dinner yeah?”

 

“Of course, My prince.” Hyunwoo laughed when Kihyun blushed.

 

The now engaged couple sat down to finish their food. They ordered dessert and ate that before paying the bill and going back home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they arrived home they each showered and got into bed, both tired from their long and eventful days. 

 

Hyunwoo faced Kihyun staring right into his eyes. “I’m glad you enjoyed your day.”

 

Kihyun smiled. “I really did. I-”

 

Kihyun was cut off by Hyunwoo attacking the smaller boy with tickles. Kihyun giggled and squirmed, trying to push Hyunwoo’s hands away. “H-hyunwoo stop it. STOP hahahaha!”

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to hear your cute giggles again.”

 

Kihyun caught his breath when Hyunwoo finally stopped tickling him. “God...you haven’t tickled me since we were younger.”

 

“I know. I thought I would make your birthday even more eventful by doing just that.” Hyunwoo chuckled cheekily earning a cute put from Kihyun.

 

“You really are something Son Hyunwoo.”

 

“Something wonderful I know.” Hyunwoo replied shamelessly. 

 

Kihyun gasped and rolled over, his back facing Hyunwoo. The older laughed and wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s hips. Snuggling into him. Kihyun sighed in pleasure, their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces.

 

Hyunwoo intertwined his hands with Kihyun’s, smiling wider than ever when he felt the engagement ring on Kihyun’s finger. “Happy Birthday Kihyun, I love you so much.”

 

“Thank you so much for today Hyunwoo. I love you so much too.” Kihyun smiled and sighed contently, falling asleep.

 

Hyunwoo leaned forward and kissed Kihyun on the cheek before settling back down beside him.

 

“Goodnight, My Prince.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? i teared up writing it ngl haha
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
